Package management systems may be designed to save organizations time and money through remote administration and software distribution technology that may eliminate the need for manual installation and updates for any suitable component, such as, software, operating system component, application program, support library, application data, general documentation, and other data, from a system or process. One conventional approach in the art related to package management system may be the Red Hat package manager (RPM). Package managers may present a uniform way to install and/or update software programs and associated components.
To install a set of software or data packages, a package manager may order the packages and its dependent packages in topological order onto a graph. Subsequently, the package manager may collect the packages at the bottom of the graph and install these packages first. Finally, the package manager may move up the graph and install the next set of packages.
However, the conventional approach in the art related to database management systems refers that some package managers may only keep the software configuration in the system, but may not support metadata or primary data collection dependencies. In a database, particularly an in-memory database or other distributed storage architectures, deployment focuses as much on data as software, and therefore maintaining dependency trees required for data deployment are essential.
Conventional technologies may automate deployment, installation, and configuration of software components and associated dependencies, across a cluster of one or more computers in a convectional distributed computing architectures. What is needed is a solution to automate the deployment, installation, and configuration of data, metadata and software of a primary datastore of a distributed database, in a distributed computing architecture, such as in-memory databases and other distributed data platforms. Moreover, because conventional solutions focus on deploying a static set of services and data, conventional systems lack the ability to detect service or data failures and then automatically recover from those failures by moving a package of data, metadata and software to other available nodes in the distributed system.
For the aforementioned reasons, there is a need for an improved package management application to guarantee/keep a successful execution of the system configuration and dependencies into a data management system.